User blog:BrianJr14/New Gun Concepts For Entry Point
=Bear in mind that these are all just concepts and nothing is guaranteed to be usable in-game. These are only ideas for Entry Point. More concepts will be coming soon= |-| PBR-74M= The "Vintovka Puli Ovtravy" Modern or "Poison Bullet Rifle" is the latest design taken from the original PBR rifles that were in service with the Russian Military throughout the Cold War. The PBR-74M is highly desired, but difficult to obtain due to it's Russian origin. Equipped with supersonic 5.45 rounds with greater characteristics over 5.56, light-weight black polymer furniture, a stainless stamped receiver for maximum reliability, and a muzzle brake and folding stock. What else could you possibly need? (In-game Description) The PBR-74M is a weapon in the rifle category. Labeled as an Assault Rifle like the F57. The key defining attributes to the PBR-74M over the F57 are it's use of 5.45x39mm supersonic rounds, which are tailored for increased range and penetration over the standard 5.56x45mm. The weapon is much more costly, has less customization and reserves than the F57 and it's unique ammunition cannot be replenished. Yet, it fires as fast as the S97 with increased range, accuracy and penetration through surfaces over the F57. When reloading, the player takes another magazine to comically smack the one out to replace it, which is much faster than using more motions to reach for another magazine. =Stats= *Type: Rifle, AR *Caliber: 5.45 Supersonic *Cost: $650 (Deploy), $35,000 (Purchase), $8,750 (Sell) *Damage: Moderate *Penetration: 6 *Fire Rate: Fast *Recoil: Moderate *Spread: Low *Range: Very High *Concealment: 6 (+3 w/attachments) *Capacity: 30+1, 90 (Reserve) *Reload Time: Fast =Pros and Cons= Pros *Tighter spread, greater range and surface penetration than the F57 *Easier to conceal than the F57 due to it's default folding stock *Fast reloads for an Assault Rifle, mitigating the need for Quick Swap perks *Fast fire rate tied with the S97 Cons *Much more expensive purchase price and deployment cost than the F57 (P:$35,000 v.s $23,500. D:$650 v.s $400) *Less damage per shot than the F57 *More limited customization than the CBR-C and F57 *Less reserve ammunition by default than the F57 which cannot be retrieved (90 v.s 150). Made worse by more frequent reloads =Attachments= Barrel: Muzzle Brake (Default), Suppressor (Only +1 concealment as the Muzzle Brake takes up one point by default) Underbarrel: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip Tactical: Laser, Flashlight =Trivia= *This weapon is based off the AK-74M, a modernized variant of the AK-74 *Contrary to the in-game weapon having limited customization options, it's real-life AK-74M counterpart is ubiquitous for being one of the world's most heavily customizable guns *This would be the second Assault Rifle to be introduced in Entry Point *The name "Poison Bullet Rifle" is a reference to the nickname given to the AK-74 by Rebels during the 1980's War in Afghanistan. As the weapon was used by highly skilled Russian Commando's and greatly feared by the rebels for being superior over the AK-47 and AKM Category:Blog posts